1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus, particularly to a disk drive apparatus which has access to a disk-shaped recording medium, an imaging apparatus which mounts the disk drive apparatus thereon, a processing method thereof, and a program which allows a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive apparatus using a disk-shaped recording medium is used for computer products such as a personal computer as well as for an imaging apparatus such as a digital video camera. With the widespread use of such a disk drive apparatus, the apparatus increasingly has occasions for use under severe temperature environments such as outdoors and cold climate areas.
Generally, the disk drive apparatus has a defined temperature range of use environments. For example, in a hard disk apparatus, in an environment in which the internal temperature extremely drops, these events likely arise that a disk is started to rotate to cause an unusual noise by a resonant mode different from the mode at room temperature, or that an increase in friction resistance occurs because of an increase in viscosity of a lubricant in contact start stop (CSS) of the record surface of the disk contacting with a magnetic head.
Then, an apparatus is proposed in which the internal temperature of a disk drive apparatus is detected to prohibit access to a disk-shaped recording medium when the temperature is equal to or below a predetermined value (for example, see JP-A-10-340521 (FIG. 1) (Patent Reference 1)).